


this, my dear, is everything

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, SuperCorp, domestic supercorp, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena returns to her wife and daughter after a long week away. And she has an important question for Kara.Or just some cute supercorp with their kid and then some cute wives.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 771
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators Sweet & Soft Springtime Exchange 2020





	this, my dear, is everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomsOfMyOwn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOfMyOwn/gifts).



> This is for you Taylah, I hope you enjoy it :)

Lena hears the sound of little feet against the floor before she sees the owner, Lily appearing just as Lena has placed her suitcase on the floor. 

“Mommy!” the pyjama-clad girl exclaims, Lena’s heart absolutely melting at the grin on her daughter’s face. God, she’s missed her.

Lena crouches down just in time to catch an armful of Lily, the force of the attack hug almost knocking her over.

“Hey, sweetie,” Lena laughs, standing with the girl in her arms. After eight long days, she’s finally home, and she hopes she doesn’t have to go away again for a long time. “I missed you.”

Lena thinks with the way small arms are wrapped around her body, that her daughter missed her too.

Lena looks up at a noise across the room and she actually feels like she may cry now as she sees Kara walking towards her. She knew she’d miss her family, even with the daily calls, but she missed them even more than she thought possible. Before Lily, Kara could easily join her whenever she went away, but with their daughter now, neither of them wanted her to be left alone, especially when she was already missing one parent.

Kara’s arms wrap around them both, Lena sinking into her wife’s embrace, finally feeling at home.

“I missed you,” Kara says, pressing a kiss to the side of Lena’s head. Lena shuts her eyes, just for a moment, enjoys the warm weight of their daughter in her arms and her wife’s lips pressed against her temple.

“I missed you too,” Lena says, the final tension from her trip leaving her shoulders, surrounded by her family.

“Can you read me my bedtime story?” Lily asks, leaning back to look at Lena. 

Lena can see so much of herself in Lily, the dark hair, the green eyes, but her grin is all Kara’s.

“Of course, I can.”

The four-year-old’s smile gets wider and Lena’s heart feels so full.

Lily wiggles out of her arms until she’s back on the floor, hand tugging on Lena’s. This is probably the first time ever that she’s actively wanted to go to bed, though she does love bedtime stories.

“Is that okay?” Kara asks. “I can if you’re too tired.”

Lena shakes her head with a smile. “It’s fine.” She ducks forward, presses a kiss to Kara’s lips, though any attempts at lingering in the feel of Kara’s mouth are cut short by a persistent tugging on her arm.

“Come on, Mommy,” Lily says, still tugging on her hand, trying to get her to move, Lena letting herself be led away.

“Have you eaten?” Kara asks as their daughter pulls Lena across the room. “I can make you something.”

Lena nods. “Thanks but I already ate.” She definitely takes care of herself better now than she used to, because now she knows there are other people who care about her and worry about her when she doesn’t.

“Good,” Kara smiles as Lena vanishes down the hallway. Kara’s been out of sight for mere seconds and she already misses her again.

“Can we read this one?” Lily asks, picking up a book from her bed, where it looks like Kara had already started reading to her before she arrived home.

Lena grins at the book choice, it’s her favourite one to read. Maggie had gotten it made as a joke present. Lily had been too young for comics but Maggie thought it would be funny to get her a Supergirl book. Alex denies it to this day, but Maggie claims that it had been her idea. Lily absolutely loves it because it’s one of those books that has the child’s name in it, so it’s a book of Lily’s adventures with Supergirl.

Lily doesn’t know yet that it’s actually her mother, or they haven’t explicitly told her, they’re waiting until she’s just a little older.

“You like Supergirl, don’t you?”

Lily shakes her head, hair flying around her face as she does. “No, I love her.”

Lena laughs. “Me too, sweetie, me too.”

Lily settles back into her bed, shuffling around as Lena tucks her in.

“You ready?”

Lily nods her head vigorously.

Lena’s surprised by how far into the book Lily makes it, despite her usual protests at bedtime, by halfway through the book, she’s usually sound asleep, but she’s fighting to keep her eyes open, manages to stay awake until the last couple of pages before she loses the fight against herself and her eyes slip closed. Lena finishes the last couple of pages, just to make sure she really is asleep before she places the book on Lily’s bedside table.

Lena leans down, presses a kiss to the top of the girl’s head. She watches her, just for a moment, finally feeling like she’s back where she belongs.

“Is she asleep?” Kara asks when Lena returns to the living room, standing to greet her.

“Sound asleep,” Lena nods, stepping into Kara’s open arms. She relaxes into the embrace, into strong arms wrapped around her, into the firm and warm body pressed against her own.

“Hi,” Kara mumbles into Lena’s neck.

“Hi,” Lena parrots, pressing her own face into Kara, inhaling the delicious scent that is her wife.

“Welcome home.”

“I’m never going away again.”

Kara laughs, the movement jostling Lena’s whole body. “Never?”

“Never, I missed you both too much.”

Kara hums, as her arms tighten even more. Lena loves how completely surrounded by Kara she feels. “We missed you too,” she says, burying her nose even further into Lena’s neck. “Rao, you smell good.”

Lena laughs. “I smell like airports, I feel gross.”

“Do you want to go and have a shower? Or I could run you a bath?”

As much as Lena is enjoying the current hug she’s getting from Kara, having a shower and getting out of her work clothes does sound really appealing right now.

“I’ll go and have a quick shower, and then we can properly say hello?”

“Properly?” Kara asks, with a teasing quirk of her eyebrow.

Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara’s grin, instantly regretting her shower idea when she pulls away again. She needs to stop doing that when she can’t stick around to thoroughly enjoy a kiss from her wife.

Her shower is quick, but she feels much better once she’s clean and in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater of Kara’s. She’s been borrowing Kara’s clothes since before they even started dating, she’s pretty sure she has more claim to some of them than Kara does now, but she still calls them Kara’s because she likes the idea of wearing Kara’s clothes more than her own.

When she returns to the living room, she finds Kara lying on the couch, idly flicking through channels on the TV but we she sees Lena, she switches the TV off and drops the remote on the coffee table.

“Come here,” Kara gestures, Lena happily following the instruction as Kara takes her hand and tugs her on top of her.

Lena settles into Kara’s chest, on top of her on the couch, knowing her weight is nothing as she sinks into Kara’s embrace. Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s shoulder as she tucks her head into her neck.

“Mmmm,” Kara hums. “Now you smell really good,” she says, as she presses her nose into Lena’s hair.

Lena laughs into Kara’s neck, just so happy to be here.

They lay like that for a few minutes, Lena enjoying the feel of the rise and fall of Kara’s chest, enjoying the way Kara’s fingers have started drawing patterns on her back, enjoying how completely loved she feels being held like this.

Lena’s own hands play with the material of Kara’s shirt, fingers twisting in the fabric as her thoughts slip away, to something she wants to talk to Kara about, something that she’s really been thinking a lot about since being away from her wife and daughter. Eight days really isn’t that long in the grand scheme of things but it’s the longest she’s been away from her family since Lily was born.

“You okay?” Kara asks quietly, her sentence punctuated with a kiss to Lena’s head.

Of course Kara can tell.

“I’m perfect,” Lena smiles, tilting her head up so she can see her wife.

“Yeah, you are,” Kara grins, capturing Lena’s lips in a quick kiss.

Lena laughs as Kara pulls away. “Not what I meant but thank you.” Her face slips into something more serious. “There’s actually something that I want to talk to you about.” She pushes herself up from where she’s lying on top of Kara, this is a conversation she wants to have face to face, mostly because she’s pretty sure Kara is going to be happy with what she’s about to ask and she wants to properly see her face when she does.

Kara’s grin fades as they readjust their position but her eyes remain soft as she brushes a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “Oh?”

“I…” Lena swallows against the sudden rush of emotions that course through her, not just because of what she’s about to say, but because Kara is watching her with such obvious affection that Lena feels like she might just cry. “How would you feel about having another baby?”

Kara’s eyes immediately widen. “Another baby?”

Lena bites her lip and nods. “I know we’ve always talked about having another child, but we keep saying it’s not the right time or we’re too busy and I know it was hard juggling both our jobs and a baby last time and it’ll be even harder with Lily now, but I don’t want to wait any more, I don’t even know what we’re waiting for. I want another child, I want to grow this little family we have, if that’s something you still want too.”

“Yes,” Kara says, the word barely out of her mouth before said mouth is on Lena’s, soft and warm and perfect.

“Yes?” Lena asks, the word mostly lost in the kiss, but Kara must hear it because she pulls away.

“Yes,” Kara nods, her eyes glistening. “I don’t know why we’re waiting either. It’s…” Kara frowns. “Why are we waiting?”

“I don’t know,” Lena laughs. “But do you really want to do this? Do you really want to have more children?”

“Children? Plural?” Kara asks, eyes so light with happiness and hope that Lena would honestly give her anything she asked for.

“How about we just start with one more and see what happens?”

“Rao, I love you,” Kara says, and Lena thinks Kara is going to kiss her again but instead she finds arms around her as Kara pulls her into a hug, tight and all-encompassing.

“Kara,” Lena laughs into Kara’s shoulder, holding her back as tight.

“Sorry,” Kara grins as she releases her. She doesn’t look sorry. “I’m just so happy right now.”

Lena thinks she might cry again. “So am I.”

The next time Kara kisses her, it’s with none of the heat of the first one. It’s soft, slow, gentle, as hands slide along her jaw, slip into her hair and hold her close.

But then a tongue slips into Lena’s mouth as Kara pushes forwards and when Lena’s back hits the couch, she knows there’s going to be no more talk of babies tonight.

Kara’s weight presses into her as lips trail down Lena’s neck and God, has she missed this.

“As much as I like seeing you in my clothes, I think you should take this off,” Kara says, the words a mumbled against Lena’s skin as Kara tugs on her sweater.

“And I think we should move this to the bedroom before this goes any further.”

Kara’s lips leave her neck and Lena opens her eyes to find her wife looking down at her, wide-eyed with that ridiculously irresistible pout on her face. 

It takes a lot of self-control to push Kara off her instead of pulling her back in for a kiss.

“Come on,” Lena says, slipping her hand into Kara’s. Even after all this time, Lena still loves just how right her hand feels in Kara’s, she’d felt it the first time Kara had taken her hand and she feels it now.

Kara’s pout slips into a smile as Lena tugs her forwards, leading them towards their bedroom.

A sound from down the hallway though, stops them in their tracks.

“Mommy? Mama?”

Lena feels warmth at her back before Kara’s forehead falls to rest against her shoulder blade.

“Do you really want to have another baby? Because then we’re going to have even less time for this,” Kara jokes.

Lena smiles. “The quicker we go and see what she wants and she goes back to sleep, the quicker we can continue what we just started on the couch.”

The warmth at her back vanishes as a gust of wind blows past her, and Lena suddenly finds herself alone.

By the time Lena reaches Lily’s bedroom, she finds her wife already in the room, kneeling down beside the bed.

“Hey, baby, what’s the matter?” Kara asks, voice gentle as she brushes Lily’s hair from her face. 

Lena almost joins Kara, but the sight before her is too much to miss, so she stands at the doorway instead, content to watch her wife and daughter.

“I can’t find Mr Bunny,” Lily says, voice wobbling even in her tired state.

Lena glances around from her position at the door, sees the stuffed animal on the floor beside the bed. She’s about to alert Kara to that fact but Kara sees him too.

“Here he is,” Kara says quietly, picking him up and tucking the bunny back into his position beside Lily. “He must have fallen off the bed.” Lily has slept with the toy ever since she was born, and now she doesn’t like sleeping without it. It was a gift from Winn when Lily was born, he’s still smug about the fact that he was the one that bought her favourite toy.

“Thanks, Mama,” Lily says, already half back to sleep.

“Goodnight, sweetie,” Kara says, pressing her own kiss to the top of Lily’s head, whose eyes are already closed when Kara pulls away.

Lena smiles when Kara turns and finds her watching them. Neither say anything as they leave the room, Kara taking Lena’s hand this time to lead them to their bedroom.

“I really missed you both so much,” Lena sighs, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck once they’re in the room and the door is shut behind them.

“We missed you too,” Kara says, her own hands settling on Lena’s waist. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” Lena smiles.

“Now,” Kara says, fingers twisting in the material of her sweater once more. “I believe you promised we could pick things up where we left off once Lily was back asleep and,” Kara tilts her head. “She’s asleep. So…?”

Kara’s grinning when Lena kisses her again. Luckily, there’s no more interruptions.

-

(Three months later, Lena gets pregnant. Both Kara and Lena cry when they find out.

Lily is so happy and excited when they tell her she’s going to be a big sister, she cries too. She’s definitely their daughter.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
